Maybe it Does Have a Happy Ending
by Stranger Thoughts
Summary: Percy and Nico growing up together. Nico is starting to realize his feelings for Percy, and the two end up on an island for kids with special abilities, where they learn how to use their said abilities as well as how to be a normal person in society, while trying to save it from being destroyed by an ancient evil spirit set on revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Hey guys and gals of the Nicercy, Nicery, Perico, Percico, or whatever you want to call the fandom. Anyways, this is my first fan fiction, so please leave a review on what you liked, and what I could improve on. This is the first Chapter so I hope you enjoy it! P.s. I'll hopefully be able to set up a posting schedule for this soon? Maybe?_**

**_First chapter, lots of fluff, very innocent._**

* * *

Chapter 1 - On the Playground

"Percy?... Peeerrccyyy?" Called the little Italian boy. His dark curls flopping into his hair, only to be pushed out of the way by a little pale hand. The eight year old had been brought to the park my his mother, Maria di Angelo who was off reading a magazine next to her good friend, Sally Jackson, who had brought her own ten year old son, Percy. Nico poked his head down the yellow tube of a slide and saw bright sea green eyes staring back up at him. He giggled, reaching down and poking the boy's mass of dark hair.

"You're it Percy!" Nico said running off. Percy climbed out of the slide grinning, and covered his eyes to count.

"One. Two. Three. Four..." The brunette laughed and ran to hide in the shadows, where Percy never seemed to find him. Maybe they were almost a little old to be playing hide and seek, but they couldn't think of anything else to do after splashing around in the creek, their mothers deciding they should go do something else rather than get splashed by dirty creek water.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Cried the older boy from the top of the slide. Percy swung his legs in, descending down the plastic tube quickly. He had cheated and peaked through his fingers while his friend hid. He wanted to know where he disappeared to all the time. Walking around, the green eyed boy pretended to look for Nico behind a tree, or under a picnic table before jumping into the shadows where he had seen Nico run. Percy scratched his head confused. No one was there. He pouted and turned, catching a glimpse of brown curly hair, and two equally brown eyes peering at him from across the shallow creek which wound through half the park.

"I see you!" Percy shouted running over, splashing in the sun warmed creek waters. Strangely, his shoes and legs didn't get wet. Well, not strange for him, but to others it was quite peculiar. Good thing there wasn't anybody else at the park today.

Nico peaked around the corner of the plastic rock play attachment to see his friend coming at him. He giggled and stepped back into the shadows, appearing behind the public restrooms a few yards farther back from the playground. Unlucky for him, he ran into a rather angry ten year old, who had been peeing on an ant pile. His friends, who had been watching while slightly amused, scowled at him. The blonde grabbed at Nico, shoving him down on the grass. Looking up, the boy saw smirking faces gazing down on him. Nico squeaked.

"What's wrong with you!?" The blonde's icy blue eyes glinted mischievously at him, and he stepped closer. "How'd you come out of the wall like that?" He asked, now standing over Nico. The Italian boy quaked under his gaze, and he tried to cry out.

"Perrrcc-!" Nico grunted as a hand was placed over his mouth. He kicked at the boys and struggled until they held him there.

"C'mon, we are just going to have some fun!" Said an impish looking brunette. His brother, who looked so much like him they could be twins, piped up.

"Yeah, you could show us how you did that little trick there. Coming out of the shadows and all." Nico shook his head. Percy had asked him how he did it, and for the life of him Nico had tried to teach the green eyed boy how to shadow travel but to no avail. Percy would just keep running into the wall, or tree, or whatever.

Percy ran up behind the plastic rock play attachment only to find Nico had once again disappeared. He pouted more, then he heard his name, half screeched before being cut off. His stomach tightened. Something was wrong. Following the direction of the sound, Percy peeked around the corner of the small brick out houses, and saw his friend being held down by a group of boys he knew from the classroom across from his at school.

"Hey! Let him go!" Percy shouted running over. He pushed everyone off of Nico, and held the boy to him, while Nico clung tightly, burying his face into the older boy.

"Percy, you're so boring." Whined one of the blondes.

"Shut up Octavian." He retorted. Octavian looked taken aback, shut up was a bad word to them still, but was slowly being more commonly used, mostly when the kids were really mad and serious. Percy hugged Nico, and soft chuckling ensued among the group.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Nothing. Go back to playing with your boyfriend." Octavian said, the group erupting into laughter. Percy fumed, and Nico blushed.

"Just go back home and leave Nico alone before I tell everyone about your trip to the girls restroom." Everyone fell silent, but one of the impish looking brothers let out an "Oohh snap, he told you." Octavian paled and marched his group out of the park.

"Thank you Percy." Nico mumbled. The green eyed boy looked at him, and took his hand. "S'alright, let's go see if we can go to McDonalds for lunch." Nico perked up at that.

They actually did end up going to McDonalds. Percy asked if Nico could come over, and Sally took the two boys to the golden arches. They munched on fries in the car on the way to Percy's house, where they ended up playing Pokemon on their game boys together until Don, Percy's dad whose full name was Poseidon Jackson, came in and grabbed the boys, playfully tossing them onto the bed, where they were both bid goodnight.

Nico stared up at the ceiling for a bit while Percy snored slightly next to him. He was glad to finally have a friend like Percy. His other ones just seemed to like him for the cool snacks he brought, but the tan boy beside him really seemed to like him. Nico snuggled up to Percy, yawning. He felt safe with him. It was nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: So I know I've procrastinated on this for those of you that followed before. I'm sorry. Also, thank you so much for those that followed, liked the story and posted a review. It really made me feel like a good writer. So here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it._**

**_Warning: Mostly fluff, some mentions sex older content._**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Happy Birthday

Nico grinned at the little box wrapped in blue paper, with a sparkly blue bow. The ten year old was being driven by his mother to the Jackson's house for Percy's twelfth birthday. It was a sleepover. Nico's first. He had brought everything his mom thought was of nessesity. Like his toothbrush, sleeping bag, pillow, little stuffed Umbreon from Pokemon (he wasn't going to pull that outunless it was a dire emergency) and Percy's gift all neatly wrapped. The little Italian boy had picked it out himself, and was quite proud of it.

Mrs. Di Angelo dropped Nico in with his friend, and went to the kitchen with Mrs. Jackson to talk about adult things, and set his present with the others. Nico counted only four other boys there besides himself. One was Will, a ten year old, curly blonde, blue eyed kid who was known to have eat paste back in kindergarten. The second one was Leo, who was eleven. The Latino boy was busy arguing with Will over whether or not he had cheated at battle ship, speaking of which was strewn out across the floor. Bits of boat and red and white markers. The third was Jason, who was Percy's age. He too was blonde, but had his hair cut shorter than Will's. Sky blue eyes smiled at him as he walked in. The last was Frank. The Asian boy was slightly taller than everyone else, but he didn't seem to mind. He was only eleven like Leo.

The little Italian boy soon found arms squeazing him into a tight hug. Percy smiled at him with those perfect white teeth and sea green eyes.

"Happy Birthday Percy!" Nico said hugging him back.

"Thanks Nico." Percy blushed. Taking the paler boy's hand, he led him over to where him, Jason, and Frank were busy playing with a new x-box game Frank had gotten Percy. Nico watched them for awhile before playing. He handed his controller off when Leo came over and asked if he could join, Will following soon after. So him and Jason played battle ship while Percy, Frank, Will, and Leo played the video game, their eyes glued to the tv.

Jason smiled at Nico as he punched the air crazily after sinking Jason's largest and final boat, thus winning the game.

"You're crazy man." He chuckled.

"Boys! Pizza's here!" Cried Mrs. Jackson from the kitchen. Percy laughed at his mom's laziness, and rounded up his friends, herding them downstairs. The crazy bunch of boys feasted on pizza and birthday cake set out for them, guzzling cans of soda to wash it all down. They burped and laughed, and when they were finished, moved to the living room for presents. Poseidon and Sally pulled out a brand new bike for Percy. Electric blue with green lightning bolts down the side.

Next came Will's present, which was a tub of icing and a gift card to Percy's favorite restaurant in town. Percy's older brother Triton, who was seventeen, came next. The green eyed boy pulled out a white t-shirt with a red bulls eye on it, and was immediately attacked by a spray of silly string, provided by Triton, to everyone in the house hold. It took awhile before everyone calmed themselves, and they moved on with a few giggles still coming from Leo.

In the end, they came down to Nico's present. After a bike, a new video game, agrog it cards to various places around town, Nico was feeling anxious. He wanted and hope Percy like his gift. He bit his lip nervously as Percy carefully removed the bow and ripped open the paper to the white box underneath.

"A box? That's it?" Will asked.

"He's got to check inside the box still you doofus." Frank replied.

"Well then he should hurry up!"

"Boys, shush." scolded Mrs. Jackson. Percy cut the tape on the box lid and slowly opened it. Confusion crossed his face at first, and the little Italian boy's stomach did a back flip. Reaching in, Percy pulled out a sand dollar on a leather cord. Underneath that was asarge conch shell. Then in the bottom, sat a watch. The coolest watch Percy had ever seen. It was sleek and a shiny silver. The hands and numbers were outlined in black, with a blue center. He read the curly letters carved into the metal. _"Tyson Industries"._ He had told his father he wanted a watch like this! Pulling it out, everyone gaped and stuttered out their approval.

"Nico this is amazing!" Percy exclaimed. He quickly slipped it on his wrist. Thanking everyone for their presents, Poseidon and Sally let the boys go to play. They messed around with Percy's new watch, which nobody but him and Nico were allowed near cause he didn't want it broken, and played video games before settling for a movie before bed.

The boys were scattered out around the house, changing or just stripping down to their boxers, and brushing their teeth. Nico had gone with basketball shorts and an old t-shirt. He grabbed his toothbrush before walking over towards the bathroom in the hallway where Percy and Triton's room lay. The bathroom door was partially open, so Nico didn't think much of someone being in there. Opening the door, the little Italian found a very naked Triton, who was in the middle of masturbating on the toilet. In front of him was a laptop where another boy was in the same process.

"Oh my god!" Triton yelped startled. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Nico tried to turn but was pulled in by a very embarrassed Triton. His green eyes, a shade darker than Percy's were apologetic as he begged Nico not to say anything about what he saw. Nico nodded in understanding and ran back to Percy's room with bright red cheeks, completely forgetting about brushing his teeth.

When everyone had finished, they gathered at the foot of Percy's bed to watch a zombie movie. Percy reached out and grabbed Nico's hand, squeezing itof or reassurance when a particularly nasty scene played on the screen. Will smirked at them and made a kissing face, causing both boys to blush, but neither let go of the other's hand. The curly blonde headed boy was soon silenced by another gruesome death.

Halfway through the movie, everyone had curled up in a sleeping bag. Percy, shared one with Nico since his was currently being used by his dog Lupa. Leo had forgotten his so he shared with Jason. The boys all huddled together as more gore flew across the screen. None of them suggested turing it off, theirdrear of looking like a wuss bigger than their fear of zombies.

The movie ended, and Nico had nodded off, his black curls resting against Percy's chest. The green eyed boy smiled, hugging Nico closer to himself.

"Percy and Nico sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Teased Will. Jason swatted him on the back of the head.

"Stop that. You're getting annoying."

"Fine." Will said laying down. He was out in minutes along with Leo, Nico, and Frank.

Jason watched Percy as he snuggled close with Nico, rubbing his back comfortingly when he whimpered from an unseen nightmare.

"As annoying as he is, I think Will was right." He finally said. Leo rolled over and had his knee uncomfortably in Jason's manhood. Jason carefully adjusted the Latino boy to a better position. The distraction gave Percy enough time to cover his blush. He looked down at Nico, and gave him a protective squeaze.

"I know you like him Percy." Jason said. His sky blue eyes were serious, like his facial expression. Percy sighed and set his chin on Nico's head.

"So?" he mumbled. Jason smiled widely at him.

"So maybe you should kiss him." Percy's cheeks went scarlet again. Jason chuckled.

"Maybe you should kiss Leo." He retorted. Now it was the blonde's turn to flush dark red. Percy grinned. "You like him don't you?"

"So?" He grumbled. Jason wrapped his arms around Leo and pulled him close, giving him a soft peck on the lips. "Your turn."

* * *

_**Yes. I did end it like this. Dont kill me please. I'll try to get the next chapter in faster. I promise. Until next time! **_

_**- Stranger Thoughts**_


End file.
